dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Iconic Battle Suits
Not to be confused with Iconic Equipment. Iconic Battle Suits are full Armour Style sets awarded to players by iconic heroes and villains in exchange for select tokens and currency. Primarily available from either the JLA Watchtower or the Hall of Doom, unless otherwise stated, Iconic Battle Suits are some of the statistically strongest armour sets available for players, who are able to purchase via obtaining and exchanging Marks earned in specific PvE and PvP content. Certain Iconic Battle Suits require specific DLC Episodes. As of Game Update 94, a majority of sets that are priced in Source Marks can be found at the vendor Mechanical Supply Officer located in the middle of Headquarters and in every Safe House, which no longer require the Episodes they were previously introduced in, however the feat associated with completing the set will not be rewarded unless you have the required Episode or Membership. All Tier 1 to Tier 4 PvE, Tier 0 to Tier 4 PvP and Retired PvP Iconic Battle Suit Style only versions are available from Promethium Lockbox. PvE Suits Tier 1 Tier 1 requires Level 30 and has a 46 Item Level. Tier 2 Tier 2 requires Combat Rating 43 and has a 56 Item Level. Tier 2.1 Tier 2.1 requires Episode 2: Lightning Strikes and Combat Rating 53. It has a 62 Item Level. Tier 3 Tier 3 requires Combat Rating 53 and has a 70 Item Level. Tier 4 Tier 4 requires Combat Rating 70 and has a 78 Item Level. Tier 5 Tier 5 requires Episode 7: Origin Crisis and Combat Rating 84. It has an 85 Item Level. Tier 5.1 Tier 5.1 requires Episode 8: Sons of Trigon and Combat Rating 84. It has an 86 Item Level. Tier 5.2 Tier 5.2 requires Episode 9: War of the Light Part I and Combat Rating 84. It has a 90 Item Level. Tier 6 Tier 6 requires Episode 10: Amazon Fury Part I and Combat Rating 100. It has a 92 Item Level. Tier 6.1 Tier 6.1 requires Episode 11: Halls of Power Part I and Combat Rating 100. It has a 94 Item Level. Tier 6.2 Tier 6.2 requires Episode 12: War of the Light Part II and Combat Rating 105. It has a 97 Item Level. Tier 6.3 Tier 6.3 requires Episode 13: Amazon Fury Part II and Combat Rating 106. It has a 99 Item Level. Tier 7 Tier 7 requires Episode 14: Halls of Power Part II and Combat Rating 111. It has a 108 Item Level. Tier 7.1 Tier 7.1 requires either Episode 15: The Bombshell Paradox / Corrupted Zamaron , Episode 16: Desecrated Cathedral / Oa Under Siege or Episode 17: The Flash Museum Burglary / Unholy Matrimony and Combat Rating 113. It has a 118,' 121' and 124 Item Level. Tier 7.2 Tier 7.2 requires either Episode 18: Blackest Day / The Demon's Pit, Episode 19: Deep Desires / The Demon's Plan or Episode 20: Blackest Night / Wastelands Wonderland and Combat Rating 131. It has a 128, 131 and 134 Item Level. Tier 7.3 Tier 7.3 requires either Episode 21: The First Piece / Prison Break, Episode 22: The Phantom Zone / Science Spire or Episode 23: Brainiac's Bottle Ship / The Will of Darkseid and Combat Rating 142. It has a 138, 141 and 144 Item Level. Tier 8 Tier 8 requires either Episode 24: Darkseid's War Factory / Harley's Heist, Episode 25: Iceberg Lounge / A Rip In Time or Episode 26: Wayne Manor Gala / Kandor Central Tower and Combat Rating 154. It has a 148, 151 and 154 Item Level. Tier 8.1 Tier 8.1 requires Episode 27: Amazon Fury Part III and Combat Rating 166. It has a 165 Item Level. Tier 8.2 Tier 8.2 requires Episode 28: Age of Justice and Combat Rating 186. It has a 175 Item Level. Tier 8.3 Tier 8.3 requires Episode 29: Riddled with Crime and Combat Rating 197. It has a 183 Item Level. Tier 8.4 Tier 8.3 requires Episode 30: Earth 3 and Combat Rating 207. It has a 195 Item Level. Tier 9 Tier 9 requires Episode 31: Deluge and Combat Rating 218. It has a 205 Item Level. Tier 9.1 Tier 9.1 requires Episode 32: Teen Titans: Judas Contract and Combat Rating 230. It has a 215 Item Level. Tier 9.2 Tier 9.2 requires Episode 33: Atlantis and Combat Rating 241. It has a 225 Item Level. Tier 9.3 Tier 9.3 requires Episode 34: Justice League Dark and Combat Rating 253. It has a 235 Item Level. Tier 9.4 Tier 9.4 requires Episode 35: Metal Part I and Combat Rating 264. It has a 245 Item Level. Tier 10 Tier 10 requires Episode 36: Metal Part II and Combat Rating 276. It has a 255 Item Level. PvP Suits All PvP Suits have a 30 Item Level outside PvP. Tier 0 Tier 0 suit requires Level 30 and has a 96 Item Level. Tier 1 Tier 1 suit requires Level 30 and has a 97 PvP Item Level. Tier 2 Tier 2 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 97 and has a 98 PvP Item Level. Tier 3 Tier 3 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 98 and has a 99 PvP Item Level. Tier 4 Tier 4 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 99 and has a 100 PvP Item Level. Tier 5 Tier 5 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 100 and has a 101 PvP Item Level. Retired Suits Most retired suits are now available as style items through selected vendors and The Vault for feats completion. The Avatar Bombardier style has been re-purposed as Attuned PvE Gear 856 Quarks in the Rewards from Time and Space vendor. Trivia * The suits of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit are on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. Two Dark Specter Batsuits are on display in "Undisclosed Location". * The Tier 3 PvE armor logos differ between factions, Superman for heroes and Zod for villains. * Starting from the Fallen God PvE Iconic Battle Suit up to the most recent, upon completing the style feat, it halves the price of all 8 style pieces of the set, which when the feat is bought with Replay Badges for other characters on account, also provides the same discount when purchasing the gear. Gallery File:MetallosMaw_WEB.jpg|Metallo's Maw Concept File:LuthorGear_WEB.jpg|LexCorp Salvation Concept File:ShroudofAnubis_WEB.jpg|Shroud of Anubis Concept File:SinestrosMight_WEB.jpg|Sinestro's Might Concept File:dc355.png|Avatar Bombardier and Avatar Infiltrator Concepts File:LegendsArmours.jpg de:Legendäre_Kampfanzüge Category:Styles Category:Costume Styles Category:Iconic Battle Suits